


He Had it Coming

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S2 Ep07, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen ponders events after the end of S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had it Coming

I had to wait to visit his grave. Nick blames me. It wasn't my fault though. I'm not guilty.

He only had himself to blame. All Stephen had to do was leave with me when I asked. But no, he wouldn't leave when they were alive and he couldn't leave when he thought they were dead.

I can take a trip to the future and create another Stephen, several if I want. I stole a sample of his DNA just in case. I have Nick's as well. If you'd seen the things I have, you would have done the same.


End file.
